3URJUDP'LUHFWRU3ULQFLSDO,QYHVWLJDWRU /DVW)LUVW0LGGOH Accili, Domenico 6&,(17,),&.(<3(56211(/6HHLQVWUXFWLRQV Use continuation pages as neededWRSURYLGHWKHUHTXLUHGLQIRUPDWLRQLQWKHIRUPDWVKRZQEHORZ 6WDUWZLWK3URJUDP'LUHFWRU V 3ULQFLSDO,QYHVWLJDWRU V /LVWDOORWKHUNH\SHUVRQQHOLQDOSKDEHWLFDORUGHUODVWQDPHILUVW 1DPH H5$&RPPRQV8VHU1DPH 2UJDQL]DWLRQ 5ROHRQ3URMHFW DOMENICO ACCILI ACCILID COLUMBIA UNIV PI 27+(56,*1,),&$17&2175,%87256 1DPH 2UJDQL]DWLRQ 5ROHRQ3URMHFW Human Embryonic Stem Cells No Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: KWWS VWHPFHOOVQLKJRYUHVHDUFKUHJLVWU\HOLJLELOLW\&ULWHULDDVSUse continuation pages as needed. ,IDVSHFLILFOLQHFDQQRWEHUHIHUHQFHGDWWKLVWLPHLQFOXGHDVWDWHPHQWWKDWRQHIURPWKH5HJLVWU\ZLOOEHXVHG Cell Line 3+6 5HY$SSURYHG7KURXJK 20%1R 3DJH Form Page 2-continued 1XPEHUWKHfollowingSDJHVFRQVHFXWLYHO\WKURXJKRXW WKHDSSOLFDWLRQ'RQRWXVHVXIIL[HVVXFKDVDE